Various image projection systems may project a real image. More specifically, projection systems may project an image onto a display surface for direct viewing. Conversely, various image projection systems may project a virtual image. A virtual image is an image formed when the outgoing rays from a point on an object to be imaged do not converge. As such, an object in the virtual image may appear to be located at the point of apparent divergence of the rays. However, as the object location appears to align with the point of divergence, varying the depth of the image (e.g., object location) may be difficult.